The chemistry and the biological role of acid mucopolysaccharides will be investigated. Special emphasis will be directed to heparin and hparitin sulfate. In addition to chemical methods an enzyme complex of Flavobacterium heparinum containing heparinase and heparitinase will be used for structural studies. Studies designed to relate the basic defect in the mucopolysaccharidoses to polysaccharide metabolism and the clinical features of the disorders will be carred out. The basic causes leading to abnormal deposition of protein and polysaccharide in amyloidosis will be studied.